Sin Miedo a Nada
by BioSei
Summary: -SONGFIC- dos corazones unidos por un sentimiento, un sufrimiento por el temor de no ser correspondido... ¿el amor da sufrimiento o alegria?... YA sweet . R&R plz!


~Sin Miedo a Nada~  
  
Me muero por suplicarte  
que no te vayas mi vida   
me muero por escucharte  
decir las cosas que nunca digas   
mas me callo y te marchas   
aún tengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algun día   
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más   
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar.  
  
-Yoh...- dijo Anna friamente mirando a su prometido haciendo el desayuno  
-¿Si Annita?- respondio este con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-... tengo hambre- u_ú  
-Ya está listo- sacó una porción de arroz de la olla y la colocó en el posillo, caminó hacia la mesa y lo posó al frente de su prometida  
-...- Anna comió un poco desgustandolo, Yoh se quedó a su lado mirandola nerviosamente  
-¿Y...?-  
-... le faltó sal- dijo friamente y se levanto de su silla para buscar su bolso -por tu bien, que mañana no se repita-  
-Siii... Annita- ToT dijo Yoh  
-Ya es tarde, yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa-  
-¿No puedes esperarme un poquito?- dijo con carita de perrito hambriento, Anna observó la vajilla que Yoh debía lavar  
-No- dijo saliendo de la casa, Yoh suspiró profundamente  
-Desearía que me dijeras cosas más suaves... pero creo que eso nunca pasará- pensó en voz alta  
-¿Le sucede algo amo Yoh?- preguntó Amidamaru al ver a su amigo tan triste  
-No es nada Amidamaru- dijo sonriendole -bueno, me marcho-  
-Amo Yoh...-  
-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Dile a Fausto que lave la vajilla-  
-Claro- Yoh pasó por la puerta, el espíritu miró la gran montaña de vajilla sucia. Yoh caminaba solitariamente perdido en sus pensamientos  
-¿Por qué Anna es tan fría conmigo?- pensaba -quizá aún esté enojada porque cuando eramos niños yo la hacia llorar- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca -en ese tiempo no pense que llegaría a quererla tanto como la quiero ahora... Anna, estamos comprometidos ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar para parecerlo de verdad?  
  
Me muero por abrazarte  
y que me abraces tan fuerte   
me muero por divertirte   
y que me beses cuando despierte   
acomodado en tu pecho  
hasta que el sol aparezca   
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma   
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón   
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.  
  
-Oye Yoh, hoy parecías más distraido de lo normal ¿te preocupa algo?- dijo Manta mientras caminaba junto a Yoh y Anna de vuelta a sus casas despues de una jornada de clases  
-¿Eh?... no, no me pasa nada-  
-Pues debería preocuparte tu entrenamiento- dijo Anna  
-Pero si el torneo de Shamanes será dentro de 500 años- dijo Manta  
-Al parecer no, Yoh recibió un mensaje en su oráculo diciendo que se reanudaría el torneo-  
-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó Manta a Yoh  
-¿Ah?... ehh sí- respondió distraidamente, a Manta le salió una gota  
-Ehh... Yoh, podrías acompañarme a hacer unas compras?- preguntó  
-Claro, pero...- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna, ella cerró los ojos, se acercó a él y le pasó un papel  
-Ve y compra esto para la cena- luego se dió una vuelta y se marchó,  
Yoh la observó por un momento  
-¡Vamos Yoh!- gritó Manta desde la esquina para doblar a la tienda, Yoh lo siguió  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó Yoh al entrar a la pensión Asakura pero nadie respondió -¿Anna?- dijo pero no hubo respuesta, vió en la mesa una nota, era de Fausto, decía que tenía cosas que hacer y volvería más tarde. Yoh dejó las bolsas en la cocina y subió al segundo piso -... Anna, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó, luego escuchó la puerta de Anna deslizarse y salió ella, la cerró y se apoyó en la pared  
-Demoraste mucho- dijo mirando hacia abajo, su cabello hacía sombra en sus ojos  
-Es que la tienda estaba algo llena y...- explicaba hasta que vió el rostro de Anna, estaba empapado por ¿lágrimas? -... Anna ¿estabas llorando?-  
-¿Qué dices? claro que no, sólo me entró algo en el ojo- dijo pasándose su mano por sus ojos, Yoh se acercó y tomó su rostro, Anna se sobresaltó con esto, nunca había visto a Yoh con esa cara de preocupación y se sonrojó, miró hacia el lado para no perderse en los profundos ojos de su prometido. Yoh viendo su gesto la abrazó  
-Si te sucede algo, por favor dímelo- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Anna, un sentimiento cálido invadió su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien... olía el aroma de Anna por primera vez. Anna no le devolvía el abrazo, pero no quería que él la dejara de abrazar  
-Y... Yoh- susurró cerca de su oido, él sólo sonrió  
  
Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas   
abrir todas tus puertas   
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla   
crear, soñar  
dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
-Ayer fue algo tan extraño... aún no sé como pasó- pensaba Anna -no debí permitirlo, estaba muy vulnerable... sólo por eso Yoh se acercó a mi... por nada más- una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, se pasó la mano y suspiró, luego su semblante serio y frío volvió  
-Buenos días Annita- saludó Yoh al ver a su prometida aparecer en la sala, tenía una gran sonrisa  
-¿Y mi desayuno?- preguntó friamente  
-Aquí está- dijo llevándoselo, lo dejó al frente y él se sentó al lado comiendo su porción, Anna comió y miró Yoh, que comía energicamente  
-¿Por qué se ve tan feliz? normalmente en el desayuno se ve tenso al igual que en sus entrenamientos- pensaba Anna  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso está mal la comida?- preguntó Yoh al ver que Anna no estaba comiendo  
-¿Eh? no es eso, solo que... digo, le faltó algo de cocimiento-  
-De acuerdo, lo tendré presente para la próxima- dijo sonriente  
-Dime algo Yoh- dijo Anna seriamente -¿Por qué te ves tan contento?-  
-Jijiji... digamos que tengo motivos suficientes para estar contento- Anna lo miró extrañada, ¿será por lo que estaba pensando?, se sonrojó y movió su cabeza para sacar el color de sus mejillas  
-Pero qué estoy pensando-  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Yoh al escuchar susurrar a Anna  
-¿Eh?... decía que... que debes prepararte, debes entrenar hoy-  
-Claro, hoy es sábado, día de entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo  
-Sí- dijo Anna, se levantó de su asiento y subió a su habitación  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Anna miraba a su prometido entrenar  
-Desería saber lo que piensas- pensaba -desearía saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza, a pesar de que al principio me asustaste con esa felicidad de hoy, me encanta ver tu sonrisa... lástima que yo no sea la responsable de tu felicidad- agachó la mirada  
-Anna- dijo Yoh -... ¿aun no?- preguntó ya adolorido, Anna miró su cronómetro, este marcaba 0 hace ya un rato  
-Faltan 10 segundos- dijo friamente  
-De... de acuerdo, Annita- dijo sonriendole, Anna miró directamente a los ojos de Yoh, él hizo lo mismo... estuvieron un rato observandose hasta que Yoh perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia el lado siendo aplastado por las pesas que tenia en sus manos, Anna se asustó  
-¡Yoh!... ¡Yoh!... ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupada ayudandolo, Yoh la miró, nunca había visto tal preocupación  
-Sí... estoy bien, gracias- sonrió  
-Me alegra- dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa -así puedes seguir entrenando con más peso- volviendo a su frialdad  
-Siii.... Annita- ^-^UU  
  
Me muero por explicarte  
lo que pasa por mi mente   
me muero por intrigarte   
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte   
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
que más dará lo que digan   
que más dará lo que piensen  
si estoy loca es cosa mía   
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor   
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.  
  
-Quiero decírselo... necesito decirselo- se decía Anna, estaba en su habitación abrazándo sus rodillas hundiendo su cara entre ellas -quiero decirtelo Yoh, necesito decirte que pasa por mi mente... por mi corazón- apretaba sus puños -Desería que al verte pudiera correr a abrazarte, besarte... que no me importara lo que digan... pero mi maldito orgullo me impide a hacerlo... tal vez no sea mi orgullo... es mas bien miedo a que me digas que no me quieras, que solo estas conmigo por compromiso... ¿como desaserme de ese miedo?- comenzó a llorar -ya es estupido, todas las tardes me pongo aquí para llorar... sabiendo que no me curara la herida que siento...- de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre, era Yoh que parecía cansado, al ver a Anna llorando como el otro día  
-A... Anna...- dijo e intentó acercarse  
-¡No te acerques Yoh!- gritó Anna  
-Pero...-  
-¡DEJAME SOLA!-  
-Anna...-  
-¿Qué no escuchaste, idiota? ¡VETE!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, a Yoh le dolieron mucho sus palabras, pero no se marchó  
-No me iré, quiero que me digas que te sucede, ya es la segunda vez que te encuentro llorando- dijo Yoh mirando al suelo  
-Vete...- dijo con una voz quebrada, Yoh se colocó en otra esquina de la habitación y se sentó  
-Si quieres desahogarte llorando, hazlo... pero no te dejare sola- Anna lo miró, a pesar de su actitud, deseaba que Yoh se quedara... y con sus palabras había quedado claro que nadie lo estaba obligando a quedarse con ella, eso hizo que en su corazón brillara una luz de esperanza, ella sonrió, pero no dejó ver su rostro  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Anna despues de un rato  
-Claro- dijo Yoh tranquilamente  
-¿Que pasaría... si tuvieras un nuevo espíritu acompañante, que es el más fuerte de todos, tu le tienes mucha estima y él te es muy útil... pero el te dice que quiere descansar en paz para estar con alguien que en verdad quiere... que es lo que harías?- preguntó tranquilamente, Yoh se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta  
-Creo que...- decía sonriente -lo dejaría ir-  
-¿Por qué?- se apresuró a preguntar  
-Porque, además de estimarlo mucho, lo entendería, es obvio que una persona quiere estar con la querida- Anna quedó pensativa  
  
Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas   
abrir todas tus puertas   
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla   
crear, soñar  
dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
Yoh se había quedado dormido, no quiso irse en ningun momento, Anna seguía despierta, lo veía dormir apasiblemente, pronto comenzó a hacer frio, se levanto a buscar una manta y se la puso encima, él se movió un poco, Anna no pudo detener la tentación, se acomodó a su lado y se tapó con la manta, lo tenía abrazado  
-Me gustaría poder estar siempre así- dijo en voz baja, de pronto el brazó de Yoh se movió rodeandola por la cintura  
-A mi también...- dijo entre sueños, Anna se sobresaltó al oirlo  
-¿Y... Yoh?- preguntó tímidamente, pero sólo recibió de respuesta un profundo suspiro, Anna sonrió  
-¿Por qué nunca he podido decirle lo que siento?... cada vez que lo intento, una angustia me invade y me obliga a ser diferente- pensaba -la única forma de demostrarle que me importa es ayudandole en sus entrenamientos... pero más bien pareciera que lo torturo para un fin muy egoista de mi parte... o no, esa angustia nuevamente... me pregunto a que se debe...- Yoh se acomodó y Anna al verlo pasó su mano sobre su cabello acariciandolo suavemente  
-... es como si la angustia haya desaparecido- se dijo a si misma, vio el rostro de Yoh a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, apoyó suavemente su frente en la de él e intentó cerrar los ojos... cada vez que lo hacía los abría al segundo, hasta que al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de su prometido  
-Yoh, despertaste- dijo parándose dándole la espalda, estaba sonrojada al máximo  
-¿Por qué te levantaste? ¿estábas incómoda?- preguntó tranquilamente Yoh  
-Noo... yo solo...- balbuceaba  
-Entonces ven- dijo tomándole la mano y tirándola suavemente al piso, a su lado, la rodeó tal y como estaba antes  
-No... no creo que esto esté bien- dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña arrepentida de alguna travesura -... será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto-  
-Pero si este es tu cuarto- dijo Yoh sonriendole  
-Eh... sí- dijo nerviosa -bueno, entonces debes irte...- dijo intentando recobrar su compostura fría de siempre  
-Sólo me iré si en verdad lo deseas- respondió tranquilo  
-... quiero que te marches- susurró  
-¿Cómo? ¿no te escuché?-  
-¡DIJE QUE QUIERO QUE TE MARCHES!- dijo con tono enfadado y triste a la vez, pero Yoh no le hizo caso y la atrajo hacia él, quedando los dos a escasos centímetros entre sus rostros  
  
Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas   
abrir todas tus puertas   
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
cantar contigo al alba   
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios   
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla   
crear, soñar  
dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.  
  
-¿Que... que haces?- preguntó nerviosa  
-Anna... debo decirte algo... algo que he tenido muy guardado por temor... por temor a tu respuesta, pero ya no me importa... Anna, yo te quiero demasiado, y me duele mucho que tu no sientas lo mismo por mí... lo único que quiero es que seas feliz- dijo sin moverse  
-Yoh...-  
-¿Sí?-  
-Eres un tonto- dijo Anna acercándose hasta que logró juntar sus labios a los de Yoh, al principio fue timido y tierno ya que sus bocas eran inexpertas, luego de un rato fue siendo más profundo llegando a ser un baile de sensaciones nuevas, cuando al fin se separaron por falta de aire, se observaron, los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, Anna se levantó por un momento y se dirigió a la ventana, Yoh la siguió y la abrazó por detrás  
-Siempre quise ver el alba contigo- dijo Anna casi involuntariamente mirando al horizonte, el cielo cambiaba de un color oscuro a uno con colores vivos  
-¿En serio?- preguntó con curiosidad  
-Sí- dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada, luego se dió vuelta para mirar a Yoh directamente a los ojos -desde que eramos pequeños que siento un gran cariño por tí, sólo que nunca fui buena para demostrarlo- esbozó un pequeña sonrisa -y ahora que se que sientes lo mismo por mi, ya puedo dejar de lado mi angustia-  
-¿Angustia?- preguntó confundido  
-No me hagas caso- dijo abrazándolo  
-Ya no tengo ningun miedo a sufrir por tí, a tu lado sólo tendré alegrías- pensaron los dos al mismo sonriendo  
  
~~~~~~  
  
-Yoh...- dijo Anna mirando a su prometido haciendo el desayuno  
-¿Si Annita?- respondio  
-... tengo hambre-  
-Ya está listo- sacó una porción de arroz de la olla y la colocó en el posillo, caminó hacia la mesa y lo posó al frente de su prometida  
-...- Anna comió un poco desgustandolo, Yoh se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente  
-¿Cómo está?-  
-... le pusiste mucha sal- dijo y se levanto de su silla para buscar su bolso, ya estaba lista para irse  
-De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente para mañana- dijo Yoh con una gota  
-Ya es tarde, mejor me voy-  
-¿No puedes esperarme un poquito?- dijo sonriente, Anna observó la vajilla que Yoh debía lavar, dejó su bolso a un lado y fue a la cocina  
-Si no te ayudo, no terminarás nunca... verdad- dijo sonriendole mientras la lavaba  
-No te apures, aún estamos a tiempo- sonrió mientras limpiaba la mesa  
  
€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬€¬  
  
SeinKo: AHHH!!! fue cursi la parte final .  
Yumi: ¬.¬ no podría estar más de acuerdo  
Kisuka: **^^** pues a mi me gusto mucho  
SeinKo: ¬¬ eso lo dice la reina del azucar  
Kisuka: O.o no soy Celia Cruz  
SeinKo: ¬¬  
Kisuka: ¬¬ -pelea de miradas entre las dos-  
Tuapi: **^^** chocolate!!!  
Yumi: O.o es mio!!! NO LO TOQUES!!!  
?: ¡QUIEN ES LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTA HISTORIA! -todos apuntan a SeinKo-  
SeinKo: O.o ke hice?  
Anna: ¬////¬ me dejaste en verguenza, me haces ver débil  
Yoh: ^=^ pues a mi me gustó mucho, te felicito  
SeinKo: **^^** gracias lindo Yoh-chan  
Yoh: O.o Yoh-chan???  
Anna: //// como te atreves? -saca su gran collar-  
SeinKo: O.o el collar de los 1080? no ke se había roto cuando peleaste contra Hao?  
Anna: ¬¬ este es el collar de los 1081... es más avanzado, y sera suficiente  
Kisuka: suficiente para que?  
Anna: para hacer esto -atrapa a SeinKo y se la lleva- u_ú esto te enseñara a no meterte en la vida privada de los demas  
SeinKo: ToT de acuerdo, no lo volvere a hacer... volveré a hacer fics de sakura... NOOOOO -desaparece de la habitación-  
Yumi: ToT amaaa!!!  
Kisuka: O.o ejem... bueno, dejen sus reviews ^^UU  
Yoh: bueno, y ahora... que hago?  
Kisuka: emmm.... quieres ir a tomar un cafe o algo? -con mirada seductora-  
Yoh: claro ^^  
Tuapi: ToT cafe... cafe... tua-pi  
Yumi: ._. dejen sus comentarios  
  
vvv  
vv  
v 


End file.
